Capitan de La Primera División: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki
by BlackStarBlake1
Summary: Naruto Ignorado por su familia decide forjar su propio destino una noche conoce a Byakuya Kuchiki y le hace una propuesta veamos como seran las grandes aventuras de nuestro protagonista. Tambien abra algunasecenas cadentes Parejas son: Naruto/Rukia/Naruko. Ichigo/Orihime. Sasuke/Sakura.
1. El Comiendo de la Leyenda

Una noche en Konoha un chico rubio de ojos azules escapa de unos ninjas. Veran hace varios años un demonio de nueve colas con forma de zorro ataco sin razón alguna a Konoha Minato Namikaze decidió sellar el alma del Kyūbi no Yōko en su hijo Naruto y su poder en su hija Naruko hermana gemela de Naruto después de eso Minato no perdió su vida sino que el Shinigami le quito la mitad de todo su poder.

**…..****(8 Años después)…..**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki un chico ignorado por sus padres porque ellos creen que es mejor que su hermana Naruko aprenda a controlar los poderes del Kyūbi sus padres a veces olvidan de darle de comer o pareciera como si Naruto jamás hubiera nacido mientras que su hermana era el centro de atención era buena en todo y además poseía uno de los Dōjutsu más poderosos del Rinnegan al igual que su hermano Naruto no era reconocido como el hijo de Minato ya que nunca lo avían visto con su tan querido Hokage

Una noche Naruto les pregunto qué hacían y su madre le dijo.

**Kushina:** Vamos a inscribir a Naruko en la academia.

**Naruto: **Pueden también inscribirme.

**Minato:** No, será en otro momento.

**Naruto(Pensando): **Otro momento, otro momento siempre lo mismo solo quiero que mis padres me noten es mucho pedir.

**…..****(Al Día Siguiente)…..**

Naruto estaba como siempre entrenado en un lugar secreto ese lugar era para aprender a usar el Rinnegan pero lo que no sabía Naruto es que ese día la vida de Naruto avía daría un giro grande.

**…..**(En La Noche)**…..**

Naruto avía llegado de su lugar de entrenamiento pero vio como sus padres estaban con Naruko comiendo helado y Naruto alzo a escuchar la frase que marco su vida.

**Kushina: **Mianto Naruko ustedes son las personas que mas me importan nadie más importa que nosotros tres.

**Minato: **Es verda tienes razón Kushina.

Naruto le dio un golpe al corazón ahora entendía el no importa taba su vida no valía nada así que decidió iré de la aldea sino antes despedirse de las tres personas que le eran sus seres queridos El Sadaime Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha su primer amigos y Tsunade.

Cuando las tres personan fueron a sus respectivas casas encontraron una nota que decía lo siguiente.

Hola soy Naruto quiero decirles que me voy de la aldea para forjar mi propio destino no le digan a mis padres quiero saber cuánto tardaron en descubrir que me fui siempre los voy a querer deséenme suerte hasta pronto.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Las lagrimas estaban tanto de felicidad como de tristeza el se iba de Konoha pero para escribir su propia historia.

Esto nos lleva al presenta que Naruto era perseguido por unos ninjas ellos eran raíz querían convertir a Naruto en el arma personal de Danzo Naruto decidió enfrentarlos eran 3 pero sumamente fuertes Naruto se avía echo amigo de Kyuby y le dio poder que a pesar de ser quitado este tenía un poco que para un ninja era las fuerzas de tres Kages juntos pero como Naruto había sido herido no pudo usarlo por mucho tiempo y al borde de la muerte este fue salvado por un hombre de cabello negro y ropa negra con una bata blanca después de salvarlo Naruto le pregunto cómo se llamaba y este le dijo.

**Extraño:** Me llamo Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Naruto: **Gracias por salvarme pero ¿por qué?.

**Byakuya: **Porque te he estado viendo cómo eres ignorado y olvidado así que Naruto te quiero hacer una propuesta.

**Naruto: **Que propuesta.

**Byakuya:** Que te parece ser mi aprendiz mi alumno que dices.

Naruto sin dudarlo acepto y se fue con Byakuya al Gotei 13 donde fue resivido y dejado bajo la tutela de Byakuya,Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai y Syunsui Sōzōsa Kyōraku después puesto en la Primera División así conoció a Rukia Kuchiki uno o dos años menor que nuestro protagonista en una visita a quien consideraba hermano mayor Byakuya han pasado alrededor de unos 10 años y en el Gotei se puede notar a un chico Rubio de ojos azules con la bata blanca de la Primera División mostrando que es el actual Capitan al lado de Rukia quien era la Capitana de la Sexta División Naruto le pidió a Syunsui actual Comandante General del Gotei 13 que iba a ir a Konoha con Rukia e Ichigo Capitan de la Septima División a lo que el accedió y se fue junto con ellos Rukia con el tiempo se enamoro de Naruto y actualmente es su prometida y Ichigo se caso con Orihime y asi es como el comienzo de una leyenda.

Continuara…


	2. El Regreso

**El Regreso**

Mientras tanto en Konoha habían pasado 10 años y en la Torre del Hokage Minato se enfrentaba al enemigo más grande de Todo Kage el poderoso y terrible papeleo.

Minato vio que alguien abrió la puerta y vio quien era nada más ni nada menos que el Tsuchikage y una kunoichi que le acompañaba.

**Minato: **Que se le ofrece Onoki-san.

**Onoki: **Vine a por el compromiso de mi nieta con uno de tus hijos.

Kushina avía tenido a otro barón llamado Menma amable y cariñoso pero demasiado joven para compromiso tenía 9 años tenía que ser Naruto pero había un problema él no había estado en Konoha por 10 años.

**Minato(Pensando): **Demonios donde estará Naruto estoy contra la espada y la pared.

**Onoki:** Entonces cuando conocere a tu hijo Minato.

**Minato(Pensando): **Maldición.

**Onoki: **Minato. Exclamo furioso ya que tardaba tanto en responder.

**Minato: **Eeeeeh! Muy…pronto si muy pronto lo conocerán. (Pensando): Estoy muerto.

**Onoki: **Mi nieta y yo estaremos aquí hasta que lo conozcamos.

**Minato(Pensando): **En que me he metido. Está bien Onoki-san jejejeje.

Despues de eso Onoki y su nieta se fueron y dos horas después del papeleo el estaba demasiado cansado y preocupado ya que hace 10 años que no lo ve a su hijo.

**Minato:** Desde ese día me siento miserable por lo que he hecho.

**Flashback Hace 10 Años.**

Minato se había dado cuenta 3 meses de pues de la partida de Naruto había enviado a ANBUS para ver si lo encontraban pero siempre venían con las manos vacías les preguntaron a Tsunade, Sasuke y Sarutobi pero ninguno sabía y le mostraron la carta que había hecho Kushina lloraba de tristeza porque su bebe se había ido de la aldea Sarutobi le dijo a Minato que estaba decepcionado de él y Minato lo sabía perfectamente mientras que en la casa Naruko lloraba todos los días y se culpaba a si misma por lo que le hizo a Naruto y tampoco le pudo contar a Naruto que le gusta. Sí Naruko estaba enamorada de su propio hermano sus padres al principio lo negaron pero pensaron que era bueno para mantener la pureza del Clan Uzumaki y aceptaron su amor hacia su hermano y cuando volviera se comprometieran y tuvieran hijos.

**Fin Flashback**

En las afueras de Konoha tres figuras se pueden notar los guardias preguntaron a que venían.

**Ichigo: **Solo estamos de visita.

**Guardia: **Esta bien.

**Naruto:** Gracias.

Los guardias vieron que igual a su Hokage y le preguntaron que como se llamaba y el les dijo.

**Naruto: **Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Dijo sonriedo.

Siguiendo su rumbo a la torre del Hokage un seños que era Onoki lo vio y dijo si era hijo de Minato a lo que Naruto asintió.

**Onoki: **Me puedes seguir por favor.

Naruto dudo del señor pero acepto Ichigo y Rukia lo siguieron.

**Onoki: **Dime chico eres fuerte.

**Naruto: **Bueno eso creo.

**Onoki: **Entonces lucha contra ella. Señalando a una kunoichi.

**Naruto: **No golpeo a mujeres.

**Nieta de Onoki: **Que crees que soy débil soy muy fuerte así que más vale que des pelea. Furiosa por el comentario de Naruto. Dime ¿cómo te llamas?.

**Naruto: **Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y tú? Hermosa.

**Kurotsuchi: **Kuro…tsuchi Kurotsuchi. Sonrojada por el comentario asía ella por Naruto.

**Onoki: **Comenzaran a la cuenta de 3 1…2…3.

Kurotsuchi se puso en posición de defensa y Naruto no se movió a lo que noto Kurotsuchi ella empezó a atacar pero cuando iba a dar el primer golpe Naruto desapareció y se mostro destras de ella.

**Kurotsuchi: **Como es posible es demasiado rápido ni vi cuando se movió.

Ella realizo unos sello y la tierra empezó a hacer una picos Naruto solo los evitaba demasiado fácil entonces el saco su Katana de mango largo y una hoja tan afilada que puede cortar con solo mirarla el empezó a moverse hacia Kurotsuchi y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba detrás de ella con su espada en el cuello.

**Naruto:** Creo que te derrote.

**Kurotsuchi: **Eres bueno. Entonces izo unos sellos y salió lava de su boca.

Pero tres personas desconocidas salieron del los arbustos y uno realizo unos sellos y salió agua de su boca.

**Naruto: **Que rayos haces ustedes tres aquí respondes Shina.

Los tres vestían igual a Naruto solo que sin la capa.

**Shina:** Lo siento Capitán jejejej la verdad pedimos Syunsui-sama nos dio el permiso para venir aquí.

**Ichigo/Rukia: **Naruto.

**Naruto: **Sí.

**Ichigo: **Quien es ella.

**Naruto: **Ella es Shina Subcapitán de la Primera División.

**Ichigo/Rukia: **Queeeeeeeee. Sonrprendidos.

Veran Naruto nunca estaba con la Subcapitán es por eso que nadie sabe hasta ahora quien era el/la Subcapitán.

**Ichigo: **Pero sí es muy joven.

**Shina:** No soy joven solo soy bajita.

**Naruto:** Veran antes de ser el Capitán de la Primera División ella era solo una shinigami parte de la Octava División un día la conoci y nos volvimos muy amigos y el día en que me Convirtieron en Capitán de la Primera División me dijeron quien será mí Subcapitán y dije que Shina ella no era muy fuerte pero yo la entrenaría pero si era muy inteligente una estratega y muy responsable.

**Rukia: **Ya entiendo pero ustedes Ayumi Zenki porque están aquí.

**Ayumi: **Quería verla Capitana.

**Zenki: **Quiero que mi Capitán me vuelva entrenar para ser más fuerte.

Ayumi es la Subcapitana de Rukia y Zenki el Subcapitán de Ichigo.

Mientras tanto Onoki y Kurotsuchi se preguntaban qué pasaba no entendían.

Continuara…..


End file.
